Schedonextinctozoic
Hey , this is a community project. Everyone can edit , but this page is owned by LegendaryAnimations. Before schedonextinctozoic We are in a world totally different from our todays world , welcome to 694 millions of years hence , a time where man is long gone , and lizards , turtles , snakes , small mammals , insects , fish , geckos , agamas and invertebrates dominates , the climate is tropical , with trees and ferns , rains are common, oceans are thriving with life , and the oxygen is the richest , untill. One day , wildfires became frequent , the waters were boiling , oceans were drying and volcanos were erupting , every creature on the planet Earth migrated to the poles , while the others which didn't became extinct , what was the cause of all this , it was the Sun , our star has received a growthspurt. With that , the world became hotter and warmer , now the only life remaining are heavily shielded creatures that live on the poles. Welcome to the Schedonextinctozoic. Large lizards and insects died out , agamas and geckos have survived , snakes survived , turtles as well , squids survived , crustaceans , arthropods , mollusks , ants , flies , wasps , worms and polychateas survived the extinction as well , fish survived , these creatures range to the size of a mouse to the size of a calf. Because the oxygen became more depleted. At the anaktivian , Earth was yanked out of its orbit into a safe zone , so the climate became more tropical and oxygen became more abundant. And creatures could grow into any size. Eomorto : 695-721 Million years hence The first time period of this era , animal life is recovering. Animals now only range in the size smaller than a rat or the size of a calf , they all have shielded backs to protect themselves , although insects are only the size of an dung beetle , they still are diversified , in the poles , there are plants which now resemble corals , yet corals are long gone extinct , meanwhile outside the poles there are 2 remaining zones , the sterile zone , this zone is dry , and there is no water , so far no life lives in there because they would die of dehydration , then we have the dead zone , where volcanos erupt , and lava rivers flow , making life impossible to exist there. Continents * Plaktia ( An almagam of North America , North pole , Asia , Europe and Central america , it is located on the safe zone and sterile zone ) * Mortum ( An almagam of South America , a bit of Africa and ocenia , located on the sterile and Dead zone ) * Actira ( An almagam of Antarctica and some parts of South america and Australia , located on the sterile zone and dead zone ) Deinothalasso : 721-769 Million years hence The second time period , due to the sun growth , greenhouse gases have turned the oceans into acidic oceans , only hard shelled crustaceans and small shrimps live in there , while on land it is still the same , the sterile zones , safe zones and dead zones , but the thing is , is that fish have adapted to life on land , to escape the acidic oceans , yet the coral plants still thrive. Continents * Almagia ( An almagam of Plaktia and Mortum , located at Safe zones , Sterile zones and dead zone ) * Mortum ( The same almagam , but now located at the dead zone and safe zone. ) Anaktivian : 769-802 Million years hence The last time period of Schedonextinctozoic , in the middle of the period, a strange force yanked Earth out of its orbit and made it an distance equally perfect to exist life , now Earth has new plants. The coral plants turned into either ferns again or trees , at the end of this period , life grew into ginormous sizes thanks to the growth of oxygen. Continents Middle Anaktivian * Neopangaea ( Fusion of all continents , has no dead zones or sterile zones thanks to the new orbit of Earth ) Late Anaktivian * Arteriania ( Almagam of North America , South America and a bit of Africa ) * Alisia ( Almagam of Africa , Southern asia and europe ) * Karilyi ( Almagam of Oceania , Australia and asia ) Survivors * Turtles * Annelids * Arthropods * Beetles * Molluscs * Lizards * Agamas * Geckos * Sand-crabs * Crustaceans * Millipedes * Centipedes * Snakes * Small mammals * Cephalopods * Medusozoa * Jellyfishes * angler fish * shrimp * lobsters * Worms Ecosystems Of the schedonextinctozoic * The Upside down Gecko Jungles * The living swamp * The Bright caves * Crab desert * Flesh worm bogs Category:Community Projects Category:Life Category:200 Million Years Category:Fandom Category:Speculative Evolution Wiki Category:Extinction Events Category:Schedonextinctozoic Category:Era